narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Fabricated Past
The 3rd Ootsutsuki In this episode, we saw the sillouethe of Momoshiki and Kinshiki but who is the 3rd one? Dragon NJMB (talk) 07:22, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Send a mail to Studio Pierrot and ask. Probably Momoshiki adopted mother's ex-husband's conjoined twin's imaginary dog.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 07:48, May 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't be such an ass, I was looking for a serious answer ¬¬ Dragon NJMB (talk) 07:28, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :::It's probably Kinshiki's guardian, that's mentioned in his background. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:40, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::@Dragon NJMB Considering that this "third Ōtsutsuki" appeared only in filler, he doesn't really matter. Also, talk pages are for improving article, not for regular talk. That's why we have Episode Discussions Forum as well as Naruto Answer.--JouXIII (talk) 09:04, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Rinnegan 9 tomoe 'SPS' back symbol Maybe it's worthy to note that it's missing from both Hagoromo and Hamura's clothing in this episode even though it was present on them in the previous 2.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 07:50, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :That and Kaguya's Rinne Sharingan wasn't covered with Six Paths Yin and Yang Power-seals. --JouXIII (talk) 09:01, May 31, 2016 (UTC) article problems Because of the recent Kaguya/Hamura/Hagoromo filler arc, which went against the canon in many things, the article currently state both the manga version and anime version. Hamura's article for example, in the canon, he and Hagoromo sealed the Ten-Tails, not Kaguya in her humanoid form, yet there's a picture from the anime with them shown sealing Kaguya, even though the background states it was the Ten-Tails.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:09, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm... Articles of Hagoromo, Hamura and partially Six Paths Chibaku Tensei would be easy to fix by downloading anime-equivalent image of scene from chapter 690(the one where we see only Hagoromo and Hamura). It's around 12:14 of episode's running time. As for other "Chibaku Tensei"-images(since that's what Hagoromo calls it in episode), in my opinion it was a bit too hasty to add them. --JouXIII (talk) 22:21, May 31, 2016 (UTC) ::I am working on working this out. Got a bit busy and haven't been able to work on the canon article yet. But yes I am working on it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:21, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I've tried changing things back to manga version as they were added, but between edit conflicts, some things probably fell through the cracks. Omnibender - Talk - 00:40, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::A lesson to be learned: these anime companies are only in it for the money. They couldn't give a f_ck less about "canon" and contradictions that we fans go over so much. I'm more concerned about how the articles for Hagoromo, Hamura, Kaguya etc etc are affected rather than just this one. Integrating and separating all that information will be... tough. Potentially even with TU3's canon policy. 03:36, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::Getting things manga right in other articles I understand that can be bothersome to comb though them, but this article? Why would we be concerned about this one? This is supposed to say what happened in the episode, however wrong it is compared to canon. Omnibender - Talk - 03:41, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::::What Omni said. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:48, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::::We can cover the changes here. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:33, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Fantastic. I still have to finish the Canon thing and sort out things in the actual articles.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 09:24, June 1, 2016 (UTC)